smallvillefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Superman 2/2
Superman 2/2 est le dernière épisode de la série. c'est le 22ème épisode de la saison 10, et le 218ème épisode de la série. Il forme avec l'épisode précédent une sorte de téléfilm de fin. Synopsis Tess est kidnapper par Lionel-2 qui espère ainsi faire revivre Lex, Oliver combat les prophètes, et l'esprit de Jonathan aide Clark à embraser son destin de combattre Darkseid. Casting Principaux *Tom Welling est Clark Kent *Erica Durance est Lois Lane *Cassidy Freeman est Tess Mercer *Justin Hartley est Oliver Queen *Allison Mack est Chloe Sullivan Récurrents *Lex Luthor est Michael Rosenbaum *Lionel Luthor-2 / Darkseid est John Glover *Jonathan Kent est John Schneider *Jimmy Olsen est Aaron Ashmore *Voix de Jor-El est Terence Stamp *Granny Goodness est Christine Willes *Desaad est Steve Byers *Gordon Godfrey est Michael Daingerfield *Perry White est Michael McKean (voix seulement; non crédité) *Fils de Chloe est Matthias Luers Invités *Janet Dawson est Laura Mennell *Flustered Reporter est Sachin Sahel *Agent des Services Secret est Tom Tasse *General d'Air Force One est Steve Adams *Presidential Advisor est Elizabeth Weinstein *PreClox Thug est Lee Tichon *Secrétaire de la Défense est Todd Thomson *Military adviser est Dan Shea Musique * John Williams - "Superman March (thème principal)" * John Williams - "Love Theme From Superman" * John Williams - "The Prison Yard And End Title Alternate Version: Film Version" Notes * C'est le dernière épisode de la saison 10 et de la série Smallville. * Antagonistes: Darkseid, Lionel Luthor-2 et Lex Luthor. * Cette épisode (et donc la série) à fini d'être tourner le 25 Mars 2011. * C'est la première et dernière interaction dans un épisode entre Tess et Lex. * La règle du "pas de colant, pas de vol" est finalement briser dans ce dernière épisode qui voit Clark en costume. * L'épisode final a plusieurs allusions aux films Superman : * Lana Lang est mentionné et elle apparaît dans les flashbacks de Clark dans l'épisode "Homecoming" mais elle apparaît aussi lorsque Jo-El montre à Clark son parcours. * Clark sauve Air Force One et combines les éléments de "Superman: Le Film", dans lequel Superman est sur une aile d'un AF1, et Superman Returns, dans lequel il sauve l'avion dans lequel est Lois. C'est aussi un hommage aux comics, car quand Superman a fait sa première apparition publique il rattrapa un avion qui aller dans l'espace et rencontra pour la première fois Lois. * Superman repousse Apokolips vers l'espace ce qui est similaire à Superman Returns quand Superman envoi le continent créer par Lex Luthor dans l'espace. C'est aussi un rappel à Clark qui rattrape le globe du Daily Planet dans l'épisode "Lazarus" dans la saison 10 que l'ont revoit dan le générique d'ouverture. * A la fin de l'épisode quelqu'un parle d'un ascenseur . C'estun rappel de la séquence d'ouverture du film "Superman II" où Superman sauve Lois d'un ascenseur avec une bombe à la Tour Eiffel. * Dans le future en 2018, Lois et Clark. It is similar to scenes in Superman: le film et Superman Returns. * L'épisode ce fini sur la célèbre musique "Superman March" (Main Theme), composé par John Williams. Il y a aussi la musique qui représente la romance entre Lois et Clark des films "Lois Lane's Love Theme from Superman" de Williams dans la scène final entre Clark et Lois au Daily Planet. La version de "Love Theme," avec des paroles écrite par l'actrice Margot Kidder, avec le célèbre "Can You Read My Mind?" une scène de Superman: Le Film. * Les crédits de fin sont similaire à ceux de à la fin de Superman : Le Film et ceux du début de Superman II. * Le costume de Superman vu a la fin de l'épisode et celui de Brandon Routh dans Superman Returns. Cependant, il y a de grosses différence entre le deux univers, car dans Smallville le logo de la Maison des El est aussi sur la ceinture contrairement au film. * Lex revient grâce à un composite de ses différents clones, sauf le cœur qui lui vient de son père (enfin celui de terre-2). Dans les comics il le fait aussi mais avec son fils. * Clark comprend finallement comment volé avec l'aide de Jonathan et Jor-El. * Clark vol en dehors de la Forteresse de Solitude, ce qui rappel que Kal-El l'avait fait durant la saison 4 "Crusade". * Lex revient exactement comme il était lors de la Saison 8 "Requiem". * De même, Lex perd ses souvenirs de sa relation de sept ans avec Clark, et donc l’histoire de Lex Luthor est aligné avec la bande dessinée où il ne sait pas Clark que Lex devient propriétaire du Daily Planet. Cependant, des publications récentes ont reflété la relation entre Clark et Lex et ont fait de même âge. Dans des publications récentes, plus précisément l’histoire de « Origine de Lex Luthor », Lex s’installe à Smallville au cours de son adolescence pour dégager la tête et l’évasion de son père Lionel. Alors que Clark, Lana et Pete tout tendu la main à lui, Lex n’a ne pas voulu montrer toute forme d’amitié envers eux, se faisant un outsider. * Aaron Ashmore revient pour incarner le jeune frère du personnage déjà vu dans Smallville, Henry James Olsen. * Tess n'a aucune scène avec les autre membres du casting principal dans cette épisode. * Tess devient le septième et dernier personnage principal à mourir, ainsi que la dernière femme. * Michael Rosenbaum ne c'est pas rasé la tête pour apparaître dans l'épisode, il porte donc un faux crâne. * C'est le second épisode (Après "Eternal" dans la saison 8) où ont voit les trois dirigeants de LuthorCorp: Lionel (le fondateur et (brièvement) le quatrième), Tess (la troisième et(brièvement) la cinquième) et Lex (le second) * On entend Perry dans son bureau du Daily Planet avec sa phrases fétiche "Great Caesar's Ghost". Mais on ne le voit pas clairement, juste à travers la porte de son bureau qui le rend floue. Car l'acteur n'a pas pu être présent sur le tournage. * Lex devient le Président des Etats Unis d'Amérique en 2018. Cette élection ne fonctionne pourtant pas avec les dates actuels des présidentiels. Car un mandat et de 4 ans et Donald Tump à était nommé à l'élection de 2016 et à pris son poste début 2017. * Le jeune garçon a qui Chloe lit un comics n'a pas de nom, Il veut devenir un superhéros et la caméra nous montre des arcs et des fléches en jouets de couleurs rouges et jaunes. ces couleurs sont celles des sidekick de Green Arrow nommé aussi "Speedy". Dans les comics, Oliver a deux fils: Roy Harper, qu'il a adopté et qui a prit le nom de Speedy, Arsenal et Red Arrow, mais aussi Connor Hawke, qui est blond comme son père et qui prendra sa suite à sa mort. * Chloe est la seul personne a dire "Superman" dans le final. * C'est le seul épisode où Darkseid parle avec sa vrai voix et où il apaprait vraiment. l'acteur est Christopher Judge (Teal'C dans Stargate SG.1) * Après que Tess meurt and Lex est infercter par une neurotoxine, il regarde dehors par la fenêtre de son bureau du LuthorCorp Plaza. Il y a un éclair et le sigle de l'entreprise LUTHORCORP se change en "LXCORP". * l'un des souvenir effacé de Lex vient de la saison 7 "Arctic" dans lequel Lex apparaît en dehors de la Forteresse of Solitude. * A la fin apparaît un "S" rouge, ce qui est un hommage à Superman: Le Film, et il y a exactement le même dans le titre d'ouverture de Superman: The Animated Series. * Dans cette épisode, Chloe devient le quatrième personnage principal à dire le mot "Superman" après Lana dans Bienvenue sur Terre, Lex dans "Reaper" et Lois dans "Shield". Dans "Shield", Carter Hall parle à Lois a propos de Nietzsche's Übermensch, qui est l'allemand de Superman, ce qui fait donc techniquement de Lois la cinquième person, ainsi Chloe est la seul a le dire en fessant référence à Clark. * L'épisode est le sixième épisode (après "Hourglass", "Scare", "Fracture", "Apocalypse" et "Lazarus") que Lex apparaît dans un costume blanc et dans le quatrième épisode (après "Hourglass", "Scare" et "Apocalypse") que Lex est vu comme étant le Président des Etats Unis d'Amérique. * Les actions de Clark dans cette épisode son le reflet exacte de Superboy-Prime dans les comics. Dans Smallville, Clark devient Superman après 10 ans d'un parcours qui a débuter lors de sa première années au Smallville High School, quand dans les comics Superboy-Prime complète ses journées en devenant a superhéros pendant qu'il est à l'école. Clark repousse Apokolips loin de l'orbite de la Terre, alors que Superboy-Prime repousse Thanagar de Rann dans les comics. Ainsi, Clark repousse Apokolips pour metre fin à la guerre de la JSA avec Darkseid, quand Superboy-Prime débute la guerre Rann-Thanagar. ◾ Cet épisode montre que Lex recouverts de sa main droite marquée avec son gant de marque noir semblable à ceux qui ont montré dans "Hourglass", "Scare", "Void", "Apocalypse" et "Arctic". ◾ Bien que Lex et Lionel n’interagissent pas, ils apparaissent tous deux dans le même épisode, pour la première fois depuis "Descent" dans la saison 7. Apparitions * Clark Kent est le seul personnage a être apparu dans les 218 épisodes, faisant de Tom Welling le seul acteur à être apparu dans tous les épisode de la série. * Clark Kent et Chloe Sullivan sont les eul à être apparus dans les premiers et derniers épisodes de toutes les saisons. * C'est le sixième (et dernier) épisode de la saison 10 après "Lazarus", "Icarus", "Beacon", "Fortune" et "Superman 1/2" ou apparaissent Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Tess Mercer, Oliver Queen et Chloe Sullivan. * Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Lex Luthor, Jonathan Kent, aet Lionel Luthor (avec Lionel Luthor of Earth-2 servant de double) sont les eul personnages à être apparu dans les premières et dernière épisodes. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 103ème apparition de Lois Lane dans la série. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 56ème apparition de Oliver Queen dans la série. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 47ème apparition de Tess Mercer dans la série. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 200ème apparition de Chloe Sullivan dans la série, ce qui fait qu'Allison Mack rejoint Tom Welling dans les acteurs ayant dépasser les 200 épisode d'apparitions. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 158ème apparition de Lex Luthor dans la série avec 153 apparition avec Michael Rosenbaum dans la peau du personnage. C'est aussi sa réapparition depuis "Arctic" dans la saison 7. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 101ème apparition de Jonathan Kent dans la série. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 91ème apparition de Lionel Luthor dans la série. Lionel Luthor de Terre 2 est apparu lui 4 fois, ce qui fait 93 apparitio n pour l'acteur John Glover. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 24ème apparition de la voix de Jor-El dans la série, et la 22ème fois que Terrence Stamp lui prête sa voix. Il est le personnage récurent qui "apparaît" le plus. Il a ainsi plus d'épisode que les personnages principaux Whitney Fordman, Jason Teague, Kara Kent, Zod et Davis Bloome. * La seconde partie de ce final marque la 2ème apparition de James Bartholomew Olsen dans la série, la première de Aaron Ashmore dans la peau du personnage, la première fois c'était durant les funérailles de son grand frère incarner par le même acteur. C'est aussi le premier final dans lequel Olsen est mentionner ou apparaît après "Doomsday" saison 8 et "Salvation" saison 9 * Kristin Kreuk apparaît en tant que Lana Lang dans les flashbacks du parcours de Clark ainsi que dans les fragments de mémoires de lex. * Sam Jones III apparaît en tant que Pete Ross dans l'un des souvenirs du parcours de Clark. * Christopher Reeve est aussi montrer en tant que Dr. Virgil Swann dans le parcours de Clark. * Darseid fait ici sa cinquième et dernière apparition Continuité * Lex a était vu pour la dernière fois en vie dans "Requiem" (incarner par Kevin Miller pour le corps et Matt Adler pour la voix original). * Lionel-2 a était vu pour la dernière fois dans "Scion". * Darkseid a était vu pour la dernière fois avec sa vrai forme dans "Scion" * Lex et Lionel on la dernière fois interagit dans "Descent". * Clark embrase sa destiné * Lex embrase finallement sa destiné avec son gants noir à sa mains droite en référence à la vision de Cassandra Carver dans "Hourglass", l'hallucination de Lex dans "Scare", et l'univers alternatif dans "Apocalypse". Dans cette épisode, on voit tous ces éléments. * Clark est capable de voler dans cette épisode. * Oliver a était vu pour la dernière fois dans son costume d'Archer vert dans "Collateral". * C'est la quatrième fois (après "Pandora", "Sacrifice" et "Salvation") que Tess meurt. * Perry White apparaît la dernière fois à l'écran dans "Hostage" (dans cette épisode on entend seulement sa voix). * Booster Gold explique dans "Booster" que les articles de Lois on fait de Superman une star, mais cette épisode montre que c'est le fait de sauver la Terre d'Apokolips. Bien sur, l'article de Lois sur Superman sauvant le monde à du avoir un impact, bienle présenter à la Terre, et faire de lui une star. * Le mur de Bizarreries est mentionner par Lois. la première apparition était dans Bienvenue sur Terre. La dernière apparition dans "Forever" et "Homecoming". * Summerholt Institute est mentionné par Tess. Vu pour la première fois dans "Ryan" et puis revu dans les épisodes "Delete", "Memoria" et "Blank". * Conner Kent est mentionné par Lionel-2. Il est apparu uniquement dans "Scion". * Jor-El a était entendu la dernière fois dans "Prophecy". Hommage aux saisons précédentes * Cette épisode fait beaucoup de références à l'épisode pilot et à la saison 1 : ** Lionel-2 a les même mot lorsqu'il parle à Tess, que Lionel alors qu'il parle à Lex dans la saison 1. ** Lex regarde Apokolips avec étonnement (après avoir perdu la mémoire grâce de Tess) ce qui est un parallèle avec Lex qui découvre pour la première fois de la Kryptonite. ** A la fin de chaque épisode, Clark et Lois interagissent et Clark et Lana interagissent. ** La dernière scène de Clark du Finale il dit qu'il va être "en retard de quelques minutes" ce qui est un parallèle à la scène où Martha dit à Clark qu'il va être en retard pour l'école. * Lionel-2 se fait tirer dessus par Tess-1 en parallèle a quand son double astral se fait tirer dessus par Ethan Miller dans la saison 2 "Suspect". * cette épisode à de nombreuses similarités avec "Vessel" dans la saison 5 et "Zod" de la saison 6 : ** C'est un scénario de fin du monde, il est juste plus élargir pour la saison 10. ** le baisser de Clark et Lois est similaire a celui de Clark et Chloe. ** Clark fait face à Darkseid qui utilise le corps de Lionel-2, alors que Zod utiliser le corps de Lex. ** L'approche d'Apokolips cause des changements atmosphériques, et la création de la nouvelle Krypton sur terre par Zod causer aussi de graves dégâts. ** Lois est à bord d'Air Force One qui va se crasher si Clark ne les aident pas ce qui est identique à lorsque Martha et Lois sont à board d'un Jet de LuthorCorp quand Brainiac fait crasher l'avion. ** Clark empêce une nouvelle fois la Terre d'être détruite. * Le concept récurrent qu'un Luthor doit être tuer par un Luthor continue : ** Tess tire sur Lionel (de terre-2) ce qui est un rappel de Lex qui a tuer Lionel (de Terre-1) dans "Descent" saison 5. ** Lex tue personnellement Tess ce qui est un hommage au fait que Lex a personnellement tuer Adrian Cross dans "Gemini" dans la saison 7 et aussi lorsqu'il a tuer Grant Gabriel dans "Personna" dans la même saison. Lieux * Smallville ** Cimetière de Smallville ** ferme des Kent (maison, grange) * Metropolis ** Daily Planet (toit) ** LuthorCorp Plaza ** Tour de Contrôle * Autres ** Forteresse de Solitude